Keysmashes Always Required
by Silvite's Cry
Summary: He stepped closer to the man, smelling far too much of Colombian coffee beans and… something musky. Warnings for slash and drug usage.


_Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends With You/Subarashiki Kono Sekai._

_Warning: Crack and intense slash ahead. I warned you._

* * *

The suit of ebony black mamba would have attracted attention were it visible to the naked eye- after all, no one wears such a thing in July, and the fact that it was Shibuya would have made the man all that more noticeable to his peers with his black shades, boots, and dark hair that reeked of sex appeal among the masses. All of this was offset by his pale skin, suggesting that he hadn't seen the light of the sun in weeks- his tall frame towered over most others milling about the Tower Records storefront. Long gloved fingers were housed inside his pockets as he strolled down the streets, invisible to passerby sans a small blonde girl, no older than four, holding her older brother's hand.

"Dai, that man-"

"C'mon, Rhyme, we gotta get home!" The elder of the two said, picking up the small girl on his back and gliding on his board. "Mom'll get pissed if I don't have ya back in ten minutes!"

The boy, little sister in tow, skated off towards the scramble. The snakeskin-clad man watched them momentarily before shrugging and walking towards his destination: Cat Street. He strolled through Miyashita Park, where two girls, one in a done-up elementary school uniform with glasses and short mousy brown hair and another with an oversized cap, pink hair, and sweater tied around her waist were chatting amiably about some magical girl show.

"I still think that Mars is the best. She has such cute shoes"

"But Mercury has the goggles! She's so smart!"

The man chuckled, eyes hidden beneath his large shades as they went about comparing two cats from the show. Little girls, they were interesting creatures. He finally reached Cat Street, watching two boys draw a foursquare grid with white chalk in front of the WildKat Café. One had light brown hair in a chaotic mop, the other had violently orange hair spiked up in all directions.

"Neku, your lines need to be straighter."

"'M sorry, Josh! This road is too bumpy!" The orange-haired boy protested. "Um… could you help me…?"

As the brown haired boy bent down to hold Neku's hand for assistance, the long-haired man walked into WildKat.

"Empty as usual, Sanae?" The man called out, threading a hand through his dark hair. A bump behind the counter was heard before a man stood up, rubbing his back in discomfort. He was dressed in a red tanktop with black jeans- nothing too special, the man noted as he brought a hand to his chin.

"Look, we're closed for- Oh, Megumi." Sanae's business-like tone faltered upon catching sight of the other man, dressed impeccably in his precious snakeskin. The barista hopped over the counter effortlessly, grinning. "Good to see you, Megs. It's been too long." Sanae said casually, sauntering over to the taller man. Megumi smirked, hands suddenly revealing themselves to the elements as the gloves came off and were tucked into his jacket pocket.

"Sanae, please." Megumi said all too smoothly, taking off his shades to reveal narrow grey-hued eyes. "It is my duty as Conductor of the Reaper's Game to keep an eye on those that He keeps in touch with. I cannot have too many people fiddling with the nature of the Game."

"Who's this 'He?' And we both know why you're really here, Megs." Sanae grinned, running a hand through messy dark hair. He stepped closer to the man, smelling far too much of Columbian coffee beans and… something musky. Megumi met Sanae's eyes, a hand coming to rest on the barista's shoulder.

"… You've been smoking again, haven't you." Megumi stated more than asked, sniffing the air around the dark-haired man. Sanae looked at him for a moment, expression completely serious, before bursting out into hysterical laughter.

"Megs, I swear, the look on your face- it's hilarious!" Hanekoma said, leaning on the other man for support. "I didn't think that ya'd be so damn serious about it and- damn man, you smell nice" Sanae gripped the man's shoulders, enveloping him in an embrace. Megumi blushed faintly, prying the man off of him.

"Just how many hits did you have, Hanekoma?" Kitaniji asked, still holding the man by his shoulders.

"Just two, I swear! Or four… or seven…" He flashed him a goofy-looking grin. Megumi shook his head.

"It's good that you only do this on occasion, Sanae. Lord Composer knows what would happen if you did this on a regular basis." The Conductor sniffed, a smile still on his face.

"C'mon. Don't be like that, Megs" Hanekoma purred, caressing a hand across his pale neck. Calloused hands brushed sensitive skin as Megumi closed his eyes, wondering why he had left his headphones back at headquarters again.

"This is the pot talking. It's not you." Megumi said stiffly, turning away a fraction of a moment too late from Sanae's touch. "You're usually not this… lax around me."

"We're young, Megumi. We're not old men yet." Hanekoma whispered, idly playing with the tips of his ebony hair. "And it's been proven that marijuana increases inhibitions, desire, personality quirks… if anything, this is all me talking."

Megumi still stayed stiff, that echo of a smile still on his lips. "Old men. Perhaps you're not old yet, but I… well, you know." He looked away. "I have been with the Composer for ages. To protect Shibuya, that is my cause." Grey eyes met Sanae's brown-almost-black hues, a hand curled at his side reluctantly.

"Protect Shibuya? We're on a common mission, old friend. But Shibuya is ruthless, nearly impossible to keep up with. She's temperamental, isn't she?" Sanae grinned again, tucking long hair beneath Kitaniji's ear. "So why not take a break? We are Shibuya, after all." Mouth at Megumi's ear; it was such a different feeling from the custom scarlet headphones usually blaring in his ears.

But, the headphones were back at headquarters. Whether or not this was a good thing, time would tell.

"You uncomfortable, Megs? You seem a bit rigid. Relax." He breathed, and that breath was _too_ warm. "Relax, unwind, enjoy. I can help you along the way."

Megumi silently wondered what they were doing against the countertop of the establishment, but resigned himself. His mind switched to white static, blurry and slightly hazy. Sanae cut through the noise, nipping lightly at the taller man's earlobe.

"You- you intend to do this in your working place?" Megumi whispered, neither surprised nor eager. It was naught but a simple question after all.

"What better place?" He spoke so close to that place just behind his ears, making Megumi clench his hand even tighter. "After all, no one's comin' in here. It's fine with me… and I know it'll be fine for you." A press of the tongue on that sensitive spot and Megumi _almost_ gasped, _almost_ bit his bottom lip, _almost_ uttered his name in surprise and want. Fingers unclenched and scrambled against the edge of the meticulously shined countertop, struggling to provide support so that he wouldn't melt, give off the vibe that yes indeed, he wanted this.

"Megumi? You're awfully quiet." Sanae took a step back, taking off his shades and laying them on the counter. "Although you've always been the strong and silent type, I s'pose." He went up against him, one of his hands on his shoulder while the other was in-between his arm and waist, supporting himself on the counter. Lips and soft stubble grazed against Kitaniji's jaw line, doing nothing to solve the Conductor's current problem.

"You're impossible, Sanae."

And all of a sudden that feeling of white static ceased in the Condutor's mind, and the mental radio turned off altogether, leaving him alone with nothing but Sanae Hanekoma and the ever-present thudding beats of Shibuya's music.

"So, have we come to something?" Sanae grinned, his mouth scant millimeters from Megumi's own lips. Megumi settled his grey-hued gaze upon the Producer, neutral.

"Perhaps we have."

And that kiss was all they needed, a silent communication that this wasn't love, but something else entirely- need, suppression, desire, communication, relief. Soft yet rough lips opened to the inquisitive barista, melding them in what altogether set the stage for what Sanae had planned all along, bringing Megumi along for the ride. The gesture soon grew heated, desperate with the need to let everything out as the two men battled for dominance. Tongues clashed and all of a sudden Sanae's hand was in Megumi's long black locks, needing more of him, wanting more. His Conductor tasted of cigarettes- not the cheap shit that you found nowadays, but something aged and musky and delicious- cigarettes and sweetness, almost like chocolate and wine's lovechild.

Sanae, on the other hand, tasted of stronger smoke and coffee; bold, daring, and rich in its very aroma. He was precise in his ways, using just enough tongue so that he didn't overpower the other man. Megumi gasped slightly, trying his best to still his dizzying mind. Obviously this man wasn't as high as he let on; from what he heard, pot made a man lazy and lethargic, and Sanae was anything but that as he closed the distance between them altogether, making their clothed chests touch as he wove his arms around Megumi's shoulders.

"You're quite the seductor, Sanae." Megumi whispered breathlessly, lolling his head back slightly so his gaze was upon the ceiling. Sanae grinned, pulling the man closer against him.

"Don't tempt me. I haven't gotten started." He said loftily before shifting his hips, pushing up against the other man as he began to run his lips along Megumi's exposed neck. Megumi bit down on his bottom lip, trying not to let out the soft moan itching for release. "Mmm hmm. Myspace me fo' sho'" He chuckled, capturing the attention of the Conductor.

"For… Sho…?" Megumi muttered, still hazy and confused. Hanekoma kissed his neck, sending shivers down the dark-haired man's spine.

"Yes. Sho." He grinned deviously into the face of the other man.

"As in… Minamimoto Sho?" He questioned, meeting Sanae's gaze.

"_Fo' Shoooooo"_ Hanekoma laughed, pressing up against Megumi once again.

"… You're as high as a kite, aren't you?" Kitaniji said shakily, suppressing the moans threatening to burst from his chest. Hanekoma grinned again.

"Maybe. You should try it sometime. It's invigorating." Sanae whispered huskily, using his tongue to massage the other's neck. Megumi failed to hold back a soft moan of pleasure, shutting his eyes to WildKat and enjoying the pleasure that Sanae's mouth was more than apt to give. One hand seemed to anchor itself in the barista's short tousled hair, pushing the man to keep doing what he was doing, for Shibuya's sake.

"Sanae…" He whispered, grinding up against the other man. The shop-keep stopped, bringing himself off of the new mark on Megumi's neck with a soft pop.

"Yeah?"

Megumi opened his eyes, instantly switching their positions via a not-so-soft tumble so Sanae was underneath him, pressed to the countertop. Sanae's eyes widened as he felt something tumble to the ground from the recoil of the gesture; his coffee machine was currently on the floor, cracked.

Of course, he paid it no mind as Megumi's hand went underneath his top, exploring the niches in the artist's defined torso with gusto. Their lips met once again, Megumi biting with just enough pressure to make the barista gasp in surpriseneedwant and open his mouth, delving in with his tongue to explore the man's taste, his feel. Sanae moaned into the kiss, slipping into the throes of desire while Megumi slipped off his tank-top, leaving it to fall on the floor beside the broken coffeemaker. Megumi dominated the slightly shorter man with surprising vigor, not minding the hands undoing the snakeskin jacket, not minding when it fell to the linoleum floor. He was dressed in a white collared shirt that seemed to not be a shirt anymore, but rather a bothersome barrier that needed to be off _now_. Of course, Sanae is a man of gusto.

"You're gonna give it to me, Megumi? Sure you can handle it?" Sanae muttered huskily, breaking away from the other man for oxygen. "Because I know someone who's up for the job of taking."

"Shut up and walk, dear." Megumi muttered, letting Sanae lead him to the flat above the café, abandoning clothes and all manner of both fabrics and dignity on the way. Sanae nearly dragged Megumi in, arm fastened to his waist as they stumbled into the living room.

"You gonna want a proper bed, or does the floor do it for ya?" Sanae grinned, moaning as Megumi teased his Adam's apple with a dexterous tongue.

"Although I'm all for the floor, I suppose that the bed will serve nicely." Megumi suggested, undoing the other man's belt. Sanae grabbed his hand.

"Ah-ah-ah, Megs. You first." The man attempted to deadpan, leading him by the aforementioned hand into the surprisingly spacious bedroom. A full-sized bed overlooked Cat Street, one wall made up entirely of windows letting warm dusky sunlight into the room. Sanae pushed Megumi on the bed as the Conductor undid his own pants, letting the dark snakeskin slip off of his toned legs and onto the wooden floor.

"Good enough for you, Sanae?" The other man asked, supporting himself on the mattress with his elbows. Sanae crossed his arms.

"Mmmm. Panties off." He said, pointing at the briefs. Megumi raised an eyebrow.

"You'll have to persuade me, Sanae." Megumi challenged, grey eyes fiery and raking up and down CAT's half-naked form. Sanae's hands went to the hem of his pants, quickly undoing the button with a flick of his thumb and letting them fall to his ankles. Megumi stared in a mixture of lust and disbelief. "… I knew that you were the type of man to go commando, but…"

"Impressed, I'm guessing. Now, time for that persuasion." Hanekoma licked his lips, bringing his head level with Kitaniji's pale toned chest. Feather-light kisses flecked his upper chest, followed by sharp teeth at Megumi's dark nipples. The Conductor moaned audibly at the sensation, driving his chest upward towards the source of pleasure. Already his briefs felt tight, restrictive; but Sanae had a game to win.

"You'll… have to do better than that." Megumi said aloud, his face tinged pink. Hanekoma turned a questioning eye towards his partner's profile.

"Really now? Well, you only said that they're not coming off till I persuade you." An evil grin before his right hand settled on the too-thin fabric of Megumi's underwear. Megumi tensed slightly, feeling his arousal intensify at the almost direct contact. Of course, this only increased threefold as Sanae's fingers grasped at the length within, stroking through the now confining fabric.

"_Ah!_ You… you damn tease…" Megumi gasped, trying not to buck his hips. His mouth felt too dry as Sanae prodded and caressed through the undergarments.

"This enough persuasion for you, Megumi?" Sanae took away his hand entirely, holding himself up with his knees. Megumi let a grunt of disappointment do the speaking for him.

"You- you have to be the biggest tease that I've ever met-" He panted, practically ripping off his underwear and letting his member free. Sanae gazed at it for too long of a moment, in thought as to what to do next.

"I enjoy being a tease, Megs. Makes things that much better when it comes down to it all, no?" He purred, forcing Megumi flat on his back as he lay on top, engaging once more in a heated kiss. Their lower halves rubbed against each other, delicious friction driving the both of them to explore pale and tanned skin. Sanae gyrated his hips, the motion driving Megumi to pull at his hair from beneath.

"You- you've got- _Ahh…_" Megumi's sentence trailed off into something between a purr and a desperate moan as Sanae took a hold of his cock, running his hand down the underside of the shaft.

"Like it, Megs?" He grasped the length with enough pressure to elicit that delicious moan from the other man again, who could only nod faintly as his eyes opened, wide, to meet the high ceiling. Sanae ran his hand in a steadily increasing tempo across the man's cock, using his mouth to bite down on the Conductor's collarbone.

"Mmm… _gods,_ Sanae…" Megumi thrust into his hand, wanting more and more of the waves of passion rippling down his spine. Hanekoma answered to Kitaniji's cries, thumbing the all too sensitive head of the long-haired man's member while his calloused fingers danced, felt and massaged the vein thick with blood underneath.

"Tell me how much you want it, Megumi." Sanae hissed into the man's ear, rubbing his hand up and down Megumi's cock.

"… wriliyuer…" Megumi moaned, wrapping one leg around the Producer's calf.

"Say it louder." Sanae said huskily, breathing hot air on his neck while playing with his member.

"S-sjkmagklka khel!" Megumi gasped, opening his eyes desperately.

"Wait… what?"

"alkdshlkadjf" Megumi moaned loudly, trying to get as close to him as possible. His cock was throbbing, pulsing softly in the strength of his arousal. Small trickles of pre-cum leaked from the head; Sanae pooled the liquid on his fingers and traced his fingers along Megumi's inner thighs to the tight ring of muscle behind him. One finger went in smoothly, but of course this was not to be enough; absently he groped underneath the mattress for the small tube of lubricant with his free hand.

"Ah- Sanae, _please,_" Megumi grunted, trying to adjust his body to the all-too-solid presence inside him. He was achingly hard and wished for things to wash over him- already his mind was frazzled to the point of no return. After a few moments, Sanae took out a small bottle.

"There we go. If you could, Megs?" Hanekoma grinned, offering him the small open tube. With shaky hands, Megumi squirted some onto his fingers, sliding the slippery substance onto the other man's cock while Hanekoma inserted a second finger, prepping him for the slightly painful entrance by wriggling and scissoring his fingers within his inner cavity. After a few moments, Hanekoma brushed something inside of the other man; he let out a sharp gasp of pleasure, moving so the man's fingers could penetrate him deeper. The barista moved his fingers again, eliciting a stronger reaction from the Conductor; his neck thrashed, and his teeth were grit together to hold back the cries of pleasure threatening once again to escape.

"Alright, do it." Megumi said shakily, trying to keep his composure and masking the feeling of emptiness that washed over him when Sanae took his fingers out from inside him. Sanae nodded, holding Megumi's hips to the bed for leverage as he positioned himself to enter.

"Here goes nothin', Megs." He said once again with that grin, meeting grey eyes as he pushed himself into Megumi. Kitaniji inhaled, a sharp hiss of mixed pain and pleasure as Sanae slid his hips to meet him.

"Ah- Sanae- It's-"

"Fucking tight, that's what it is." Sanae groaned, groping Megumi's ass as he fully sheathed himself within the Conductor. Kitaniji opened his eyes, tilting his head slightly so his face could meet the Producer's. Hanekoma pulled out again; it came to him easier when he thrust back in, smirking as Kitaniji let out another groan of pleasure.

"Stop taking this so damn slowly, San- _ahhhh…_" Megumi ducked his head, pressing his body to Sanae's. His sculpted chest rubbed against Sanae's lanky frame, creating more of that friction that he wanteddesired_needed_ and was too good not to have. His sighs and moans of pleasure came more and more frequently as Sanae rammed into the other man's ass, each precise thrust serving to further the warm sensation at his core, each slam of his hips a notch on the dial of volume that grew louder, _louder,_ faster, faster _oh god Sanae faster please, need it, want it, but don't worry he'll give it to ya' straight Shades, good things come with- ahhn- time and patience._

Sanae grasped the other man's twitching cock, thrusting almost haphazardly to the tempo of their fucking, in sync with Megumi's hips and his own thrusts. Megumi tensed and relaxed and just looked too fucking pretty underneath him, writhing and moaning- moaning his name while being kidnapped and taken away on a magical pony ride to ecstasy.

_Fuck, we're gonna have to try some of that shit, aren't we, Megs?_

And his hand moved back and forth while Megumi kept up with the tempo of his thrusts, Sanae hitting the other man's prostrate and making his mind explode in white each and every time until he just couldn't take it anymore- a cry, plea to something above, and Megumi spilled all over Sanae's stomach and chest, back arching and body tensing and head thrown back in pure bliss. Upon the aforementioned tensing, Sanae quivered, giving a low utter and an exhale of breath that almost sounded like the Conductor's name as he ejaculated, filling the Conductor with his essence before nearly going limp on top of him.

"So, Megs," He gave a tired grin to the naked man still beneath him, pulling out. "You like?"

Megumi swallowed, tracing a hand along Sanae's sweat-ridden chest. "Perhaps too much, Sanae." He said, smiling faintly. "I'm surprised that we've even… done this."

Hanekoma shrugged, rolling off of Kitaniji to rest at his side. "Either way, we're fucking. Make what you will of it, because that's all it is to me." He said simply. Megumi nodded, smile still on his face.

"I'll take note of that, CAT. However…" He groaned slightly. "I'm not getting up any time soon."

"Good. Neither am I. Shower later?" Sanae grinned, meeting eyes with the other man.

"You can count on it." Megumi returned the expression, curling towards him and falling into a sort of half-slumber. Sanae dozed off soon after, hoping inwardly that maybe this little affair of theirs' was more than what it seemed.

And of course, in the far corner of the room, a teenage silverette giggled as he tucked away a neon orange cellphone.

* * *

_Yep. Sanae/Megumi. That's right. There is slash potential for other men! Haha. Either way, I enjoyed writing this. Look forward to more from me in the future._

_Review please, it'd make my inbox happy. :D Thanks for reading._


End file.
